Love is enough
by Runs with Feels
Summary: Beginning of season 3, first day when Alex gets back and confronts Piper. Words are exchanged. Will the get back together? Pretty fluffy ig. Lemon. I can continue if there is a want. R&R pls.


"You fucking left Piper."

"You weren't there for me Alex"

"You knew what you signed up for"

"No I didn't. I thought we were more. I love you and I always will, but apparently it is not enough"

"I love you too. but.."

Piper flipped the page hastily when she heard the outcry from the other inmates.

"Vause!" Nicky shouted, "Couldn't stay away from me could ya?"

"I guess not Nichols," the Brunette murmured as she shuffled to her new bunk, shared with yoga Jones and 2 down from Piper's.

"Sheesh, someone's cheerful." Nichols muttered returning to her and Chapman's cube. The blond swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and resumed staring blankly at the words on the page.

"How's Red doing?" Morello questioned at the dinner table, with Nichols sitting to her right. "Well, they say that the swelling is going down, and the bone is healing so as long as there are no complications she should be back next week." The curly haired prisoner exclaimed cheerfully between bites of mashed potatoes.

"How'd you get back in here, Vause?" Big boo loudly queried, "Didn't want to live without blondie?" she chuckled to herself.

"I broke my parole. Held my officer at gunpoint." Alex said gruffly, not acknowledging the last question.

"Gunpoint? What in heavens name for child?" The newly returned sister Ingalls exclaimed.

"I thought he was a visitor from my old drug boss."

Piper swallowed at the thought. Alex noticed.

"Well we are glad to see you safe, even if it is in prison," The former nun said positively, and patted Alex on the hand.

The inmates filled out of the cafeteria to spend the rest of their free time as enjoyably as possible. Big Boo teaching Pennsatucky more ways of the lesbian, Nichols and Morello playing scrabble together, Poussey and co. hurrying to claim the TV.

Piper began to follow Nicky and Lorna, when a strong hand grabbed her forearm. She looked up startled into the eyes of her ex-girlfriend.

"Alex? What do you want?"

"I want to talk Chapman. Now." The tall brunette lowly growled. Piper knew that tone, and it left little room for argument.

The pair walked swiftly to the chapel, Alex not releasing her grip the whole way. Eventually as they entered, Piper yanked her arm away growing frustrated.

"What Alex! What do you want, just tell me so I can fucking go!"

"I wanted to tell you that I want you, and I don't ever want to see you go."

The blonde's mouth gaped open briefly as she tried to absorb what the older woman had said.

"Alex. I. I do not think I am good enough for you." Piper whispered, as she drew her arms against her chest and began to shrink inwards.

"Pipes I know. Okay? I know that you left me, I know that you chose Larry, and hell I know that somehow you called my parole officer and got me back here. But I love you. More than fucking anyone on this earth. I always will. And I think it is about damn time I started to prove it." Alex firmly spoke, moving forward to slip her fingers into Piper's hair, and wipe a stray tear from her eye.

"Alex... I ..I hurt you. So damn much. I wish I could change the past, but I don't know if I can.. I can't hurt you anymore Al." Piper shakily stuttered, her voice cracking as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Piper. I thought about it a lot in that shitty Queens apartment, I did not treat you right in the past and Larry was a more stable option. But I love you and I can not lose you. Please. Stay." The former drug dealer begged, with her eyes beginning to water as the vulnerability of her plea sunk in to the quiet chapel. "Will you be with me Piper? I will do anything for our love, and I promise to always love you."

Piper closed her eyes, and leaned her forehead forward to meet her lover's.

"I will be with you for as long as you'll have me Alex. And I promise I will always love you." The blonde whispered, her warm breath flush against the other woman's face.

Then the hardcore drug-dealing lesbian, took her girlfriend's jaw in one hand and leaned her head up to capture her mouth in a deep kiss. Piper wrapped her hands around Alex's neck, as the taller woman snaked her arms around the other's waist, pulling her onto her tiptoes.

"I did miss that," Vause smirked with a raised eyebrow as the two drew back panting. "What I missed the most though, was making you scream my name." She whispered into Piper's ear as her hands reached the hem of her shirt. Piper swallowed as her stomach flipped.

Alex hastily threw Piper's shirt behind the altar, and nibbled down on the skin between the Blonde's neck and shoulder. Piper reached for the older woman's hair, but suddenly was pushed against the side of the stage roughly with knees buckling against the wooden platform. "Al!" She yelped, but Alex had a strong arm lowering her back gently against the stage. The brunette grinned down, as she stood between the younger woman's knees and had her easily exposed.

Alex began again on her neck and bit harder as Piper's moans began to escape. Her mouth moved steadily downward, eventually taking one breast in her mouth and kneading the other with a hand. After a satisfactory response she switched to the other. The blonde began to grind her center against the older prisoner's leg as Alex's bites became more and more overwhelming. Feeling this, the top stepped back.

"Tsk tsk Pipes, we both know who's in charge here don't we?" The orange clad inmate huskily said with a grin.

"Shit Alex, fuck, please don't stop. Please" Piper, whined squirming against the fabric still between her legs.

"Don't stop what Babe? What do you want me to do?" Alex said, lowering herself on both arms above Piper's face, her legs keeping the space between her lover's.

"Alex please fuck me baby, please. Make me cum." Piper begged, beyond pride after missing her girlfriend's attentions for so long.

Taking her answer with a smirk and a moan, Alex Vause kissed her deeply again, slipping a hand down the younger's khaki pants and grazing her fingernails along an inner thigh. Piper groaned lustfully into the kiss, and the bigger woman moved her lips against a pulse point again, biting on her neck. "Alexxxx pleaseee." the smaller woman moaned, her hips thrusting as the roaming hand flicked over her soaked center.

With a chuckle and another bite, Alex thrust two fingers quickly into Piper, the latter gasping at the sudden pleasure. The brunette looked up at the blonde, who's mouth was slightly open at the feeling and captured her lips once again, as she began to deeply and quickly thrust in and out of her girlfriend.

Piper could feel the pressure building, Alex's teasing having her already close to the edge. "Babe, please." was throaty whisper she managed between thrusts. The older woman added a third finger and thrust harder into Piper, finally curling her fingers and sending her into a shaking climax. "Alexxxxxxx fuckkkk!" Piper moaned, her legs convulsing as the other woman kissed her hard, and slowed her thrusts to bring her down from the orgasm.

"Fuck you're so hot." Alex murmured into her neck, as the two laid panting against each other.

"Hey." Piper said hazily, rolling her head to look down at the newly returned inmate, "I love you."

"I love you too Pipes. Always."


End file.
